Lull
by Celrevia
Summary: He had caught her on the day that the sun shone bright and blinding, laughing and twirling and sending little ribbons of flame snaking around her fingers." 700-word drabble, RnK, JaffarNino


Fire Emblem Rekka No Ken  
Jaffar & Nino  
_Lull_

---

_so let me say that you look lovely in all of this  
and let me say that the death that I fear  
could in part be a fear that I'd lose you  
just as I found you_  
  
"Your Beauty Must Be Rubbing Off" - Hawksley Workman

---

He'd watched Sonia's daughter from the roof of a manor that housed her brothers and their father, silent as a dead man. He had caught her on the day that the sun shone bright and blinding, laughing and twirling and sending little ribbons of flame snaking around her fingers. He'd seen her with her brothers, running around them as they swung her up in the air, giving her sweets and praise and love.  
  
He hadn't expected her to be so different from himself. He hadn't expected this laughing child, hadn't expected her to save him.  
  
_"Elfire is the embodiment of power found in fire. It is a substance that does not burn with heat but with essence..."_  
  
And there he was, the Angel of Death, poised over her as if he were going to swoop down and take her away from the world she knew. He had threatened her with death, warned her against him, but she was either ignorant or suicidal or both and had stayed. And somehow it had all worked out.  
  
He often woke with a sudden stab of pain though, as if his heart had ripped out from his chest, and he would go and find the tent that she slept in and quietly watch her breathe in her sleep. He didn't count the times she had woken him up with a smile on her face and asked him whether he thought she would suddenly disappear at night, like the children that got caught by the demons if they didn't eat their vegetables.  
  
He didn't answer the questions as to why he was there in the mornings. He didn't know himself, most of the time, he just knew that he could close his eyes and fall into oblivion without dreaming of drowning away when he was around her.  
  
Sometimes she would grab for him sleepily, snuggling deep into his chest while wrapping her arms around him. He hadn't ever dared to move a muscle whenever this had happened. Letting the girl mold herself to his body.  
  
_"Being of essence it does not need to be anchored. But, not being anchored, it does not last as long. When anchored by the words and ruins of the mage the fire burns bright but without heat for Elfire is substance and essence. The essence of fire can be contained, can be tamed and focused, but only from the control of the mage does this taming occur..."_  
  
He made little promises to her as he tentatively slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him to smuggle her away from the world, if need be.  
  
He promised her eternity.  
  
He faced her as she read, propped up against an ancient tree of no real importance. The fires set on the camp had been banked after breakfast so that no one would catch sight of them, though they were safely tucked away and well-guarded by several protection spells erected around the camp's vicinity though he was ready to protect what was his.  
  
"These are the three ruins," Nino's voice projected from behind the thick volume, "And these are the three points..."  
  
Her hands made quick darting movements to expel the tome's power, watching the flame flicker and die quickly before she quickly clapped her hands and pointed to the pile of ash that was formerly one of Rebecca's used bows. She closed the tome with glee and ran to the spot where Jaffar sat patiently waiting for his anchor to come.  
  
She sat down beside him, burying her face in the crook of his elbow, as if he had never killed a single person in his life, and breathed soft and slow until her eyes closed.  
  
Jaffar had promises to keep.  
  
_Fin._

---

Author Note: ... Ok, ok, so I laid it on a bit thick, but you can forgive me for my tendency to make sweet disgustingly tooth-rottingly so because Jaffar and Nino are a disgustingly tooth-rotting couple. The fluff in The Game could kill, alone, and when you let other people take it and manipulate it, it gets magnified.  
  
You can blame this all on Meg, because she encourage me and partly to the idea that this game is so good. Really, it's too good to me.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters and the game, Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken, do not belong to me. For obvious reasons. However, this little bit of writing is and I don't take kindly to those who steal. 


End file.
